Pure Love : Yin Yang
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Hanya sebuah deskripsi dari sebuah video yang aku download di Youtube berjudul 'Say my name again'. "Ge,apa saat kau telah menjadi seorang raja nanti,aku masih bisa menyentuhmu seperti saat ini?/Tahukah kau,rasanya sshhh... Seperti tercekik saat jauh darimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Peach. Apa kau juga mencintaiku my Queen?  TaoRis FF [softcore]


**Pure Love : Yin Yang**

.

.

**Romance /Drama**

.

.

**M [Softcore]**

**.**

.

YAOI/ **Boys** **Love**/ _thypo's/aneh /EYD ancur/dll_

.

.

.

.

_Hanya sebuah deskripsi dari sebuah video yang aku download di Youtube berjudul 'Say my name again'._

_Gak ada yang istimewa sich,hanya saja pas dua hari setelah aku download tuh video dah dihapus ma Youtube. Jadi aku bikin ini buat ngungkapin seneng aku aja. Meski aku tahu ini total failed._

_._

.

.

_So... Yang gak suka ama yang aku sebutkan diatas, please jangan baca dan enter close aja ea..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

Hujan yang semakin deras tak memungkinkan mereka meneruskan langkah untuk pulang ke'rumah' mereka seperti biasa, dan mau tak mau mereka harus berteduh lebih dulu jika tak ingin kedinginan atau bahkan demam.

Dan beruntung tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi ada sebuah rumah yang tak lagi ditempati,rumah bekas tempat tinggal para prajurit perangnya dulu,rumah yang sebenarnya tak layak untuk ditempati olehnya-_oleh seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Lotus yang sangat terkenal itu._

Dengan tetap menggenggam tangan orang yang berada disampingnya,ia berlari kecil saat rintik hujan semakin membesar. Dan begitu sampai didalam rumah yang tampak berantakan itu ia langsung memeluk orang itu,mengabaikan tatapan dari beberapa pengawalnya yang mencuri curi pandang atas apa yang dilakukannya.

" Kau kedinginan Peach? "tanyanya lembut. Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng pelan,meski kenyataannya ia memang sedikit kedinginan.

" Oh Tuhaaann... Kenapa harus hujan sih!"gerutunya kesal membuat _namja_ disampingnya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkan hujan Pangeran..."ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut. Sang pangeran diam tak menjawab,ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh _namja_ itu hingga sebuah suara dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Kamarnya sudah selesai dibersihkan Pangeran,silahkan berteduh didalam saja,disini sangat dingin."ucap seorang pengawalnya dengan sopan. Pangeran itu mengangguk pelan," Terima kasih Chanyeol _hyung_."balasnya sambil kembali menarik lengan pemuda kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut kamar oleh sang pengawal bernama Chanyeol itu.

Yah,mungkin juga tak layak disebut kamar mengingat didalam kamar itu tak ada ranjang besar nan empuk seperti miliknya di istana,selimut hangat ataupun kelambu bersih yang menguarkan aroma harum parfum khasnya.

Yang ada hanyalah setumpuk jerami yang dibentuk menyerupai sebuah kasur dan ditutupi oleh selembar kain selimut lusuh. Ia mendesah pasrah,ya setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada harus kedinginan diluar sana.

Ia mempersilahkan _namja_ disebelahnya itu untuk duduk,begitu _namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya,ia lalu berjongkok didepan _namja_ itu,menatap orang yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi penguasa hatinya-_kekasihnya, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya._

Obor yang berada disudut ruangan itu menjadi satu satunya penerangan yang membantunya untuk terus menikmati wajah kekasihnya yang tak pernah bosan ditatapnya. Tangannya terulur meremas lembut kedua tangan mungil sang kekasih. " Kau kedinginan?"tanyanya lagi khawatir. Dan sayangnya sang pemuda tak menjawab,sepertinya dia lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya dengan pandangannya yang tertuju kearah api obor yang meliuk liuk diterpa angin.

Merasa terabaikan,Pangeran itu mendengus kesal," Kau mengabaikanku Huang Zi Tao..."gerutunya sambil bangkit dan mendudukkan diri disamping _namja_ itu. Tao,kekasih sang pangeran itu menoleh kearahnya," Ugh, Maaf... Maafkan saya pangeran,saya hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan rumah,orang orang pasti bingung karna saya belum kembali."jawabnya sopan yang membuat sang pangeran kembali mendengus kesal.

" Kau jangan khawatir Peach,pengawalku sudah memberi kabar pada Baekhyun _hyung_ bahwa kau aman bersamaku."timpal sang pangeran pelan. Nadanya begitu lembut saat mengucapkan kata 'Peach'-_panggilan sayangnya pada sang kekasih._

" Dan,harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua huh! Aku muak pada panggilan yang membuat sebuah jarak diantara kita itu,Peach."lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tak senang.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan," Kau ini Kris _ge_... Bukankah kau ini seorang putra mahkota hemm? Calon raja kerajaan Lotus,lalu apa salahnya aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"ucapnya kalem,dan suara lembutnya benar benar membuat sang pangeran terbuai. Ia tersenyum bahagia mendengar panggilan itu dari sang kekasih. Panggilan sayang yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

" Jelas itu salah sayang,karna disaat seperti ini aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri Peach, menjadi sosok Wu Yi Fan,calon suami dari Huang Zi Tao."jawab sang pangeran dengan tegas sambil membelai pipi _namja_ manis itu,membuat _namja_ itu menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona oleh ucapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat terlalui dalam diam,Tao kembali mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan sang kekasih tetap memandangnya penuh cinta.

Ia tersenyum manis,senyuman yang didalamnya bermakna penuh dengan kepedihan begitu mengingat kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka hadapi, kenyataan bahwa ia seorang _namja_ sama seperti sang pangeran, kenyataan bahwa mereka berbeda dalam segala hal yang menjadi pembatas bagi cinta mereka,ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ya,Huang Zi Tao hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal di salah satu desa diwilayah kekuasaan dari kerajaan Lotus. Tao tak punya keluarga,karna ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil.

Dan ajakan sang _Ahjussi_ untuk mendaftar menjadi seorang prajuritlah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan sosok sang pangeran yang sangat terkenal akan ketampanan dan juga sikap dinginnya yang justru membuat para putri putri dari kerajaan lain tergila gila padanya.

Kemampuan bela dirinya yang diatas rata rata membuatnya dengan cepat mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi sang pangeran.

Sikapnya yang polos,manja dan juga menggemaskan ternyata tak hanya menjadi perhatian para sahabat sahabatnya saja,karna pada kenyataannya, segala sikapnya itu mampu membuat hati sang pangeran luluh seketika. Tao dan sahabat sahabatnya bahkan sang pangeran sendiripun seperti tak percaya jika ia jatuh cinta pada sosok manis ini pada pandangan pertama mereka, saat Tao memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengawal pribadi sang pangeran.

Dan sejak saat itu sang pangeran meminta Tao untuk selalu berada didekatnya,kapanpun itu.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya hubungan khusus antara sang pangeran dan pengawalnya itupun tercium oleh ratu Victoria,ibunda pangeran.

Jelas,ratu murka pada pengawal putranya yang berani mencintai sang pangeran.

Ratu kemudian menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk menghukum pengawal itu, namun sang pangeran tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh ataupun melukai kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan mengancam sang ratu dengan niatnya membatalkan pernikahannya dengan putri Tiffany, putri dari kerajaan seberang.

Dan setelah melalui perdebatan sengit antara ratu dan putra mahkota,akhirnya sang ratu menyetujui untuk tidak menghukum pengawal itu dengan syarat bahwa sang pangeran harus menyetujui untuk mempercepat pernikahannya.

Dan seperti inilah keadaan mereka saat ini, demi keselamatan kekasihnya,sang pangeran harus mengungsikannya hingga di luar batas ibukota kerajaan Lotus,dan membuatkannya sebuah puri khusus yang cukup megah untuk tempat tinggalnya disana. Ia juga memerintahkan kepada para bawahannya untuk merahasiakan identitas Tao,serta menghapus seluruh riwayat keberadaannya dalam istana. Sulit memang, namun bukan Wu Yi Fan namanya jika ia tak mampu melakukan itu demi sang kekasih. Dia dibesarkan dan dididik untuk menjadi seorang raja,tentu masalah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk ia tangani.

Dan sebagai pengobat rindu, sang pangeran akan menemuinya sebulan sekali, dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ratu.

Memang miris,namun janji sang pangeran yang akan selalu mencintainya membuat Tao kuat dan selalu sabar menghadapi semua ini.

Ya, memang benar sang pangeran selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Peach,tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawamu keistana sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan kulakukan itu secepatnya."ucapnya sambil menatap sendu sang kekasih.

Tao menatap dalam pada sang pangerannya,"Tidak Kris _gege_... Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika itu memang tak mungkin. Jangan memaksakan diri,aku...sudah bahagia dengan semua ini,aku bahagia karna kau selalu mencintaiku..."jawabnya lirih,berusaha memberi ketenangan akan kegelisahan sang kekasih,yang sayangnya Kris-_panggilan khusus Tao untuk Wu Yi Fan_- tahu benar jika ia berbohong.

Karna kenyataannya ia sangat tersiksa saat Kris tak disampingnya. Rindu yang membuncah dan terasa menyesakkan hati.-_sama seperti yang selalu Kris rasakan untuknya._

"Tapi,aku sudah lelah bermain kucing kucingan seperti ini Peach. Kau tahu? Betapa tersiksanya aku setiap saat harus menahan rinduku padamu. Aku...tak bisa lagi menahannya lebih lama Peach,tanpamu aku benar benar rapuh. "balasnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia meremas lembut tangan sang kekasih.

Tao menggeleng pelan menghadapi sikap Kris yang menurutnya berlebihan. Kau berlebihan _ge_... Percayalah kita akan baik baik saja,oke? "timpalnya kalem.

" Tapi-

Chup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan dibibirnya membuatnya berhenti untuk berdebat. Ia tertegun menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah tersenyum manis, dadanya berdesir hebat. Dan saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu,ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum bahagia dan juga... Penuh hasrat.

Mereka saling memberi senyum terbaiknya sebelum kemudian Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir curve milik Tao.

Dan saat bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan, Tao memejamkan matanya pelan, menikmati desiran desiran nikmat yang merambat halus diseluruh saraf tubuhnya saat lidah Kris menyapu seluruh ruang mulutnya,membelit lidah dan mengecap salivanya berulang ulang. Ia melenguh pelan dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan Kris mengulurkan tangannya meraih tengkuk _namja_ manis itu dan menariknya lebih mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tao membalasnya dengan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris,membiarkan Kris melakukan apa yang dikehendakinya. Ia hanya perlu mendesah dan menggeliat resah saat ciuman itu semakin panas dan menuntut untuk merasakan lebih.

Kris mendorong tubuh Tao perlahan hingga berbaring dan menindih tubuh _namja_ itu dalam kuasanya. Sementara bibirnya tak henti hentinya menjilat,dan menghisap bibir plum itu tanpa puas. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah semakin jelas,tangannya meremas kuat pakaian sang pangeran begitu merasa pasokan nafasnya semakin menipis,meski tak rela, Kris melepas ciuman itu dengan terpaksa.

Ditatapnya kembali mata kelam itu dalam kebisuan,dan Taopun balas menatap sang pangeran dengan mata sayunya yang semakin mengundang gairah sang kekasih.

"_Ge_,apa saat kau telah menjadi seorang raja nanti,aku masih bisa menyentuhmu seperti saat ini?"tanyanya sendu,tangannya terulur membelai pipi _namja_ yang berada diatasnya saat ini.

Kris masih terdiam,ia memejamkan matanya saat tangan halus itu bermain main diwajahnya,menelusuri lekuk wajah sempurnanya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku Peach? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau yakin jika aku hanya milikmu heum?"jawab Kris membuka matanya dan merundukkan kepalanya. Kembali ia menarik bibir curve itu dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Aku percaya padamu Kris _ge_,tapi... Bagaimana dengan putri Tiffany? Bagaimanapun dialah yang akan menjadi istrimu _ge_... Permaisurimu. "balas Tao kalem begitu ia terlepas dari ciuman itu.

" Ssst! Percaya saja padaku Peach,aku takkan mengingkari janjiku untuk menikah denganmu. Dan Tiffany... Kau tahu kan jika aku menerima perjodohan ini hanya karna keinginan bunda ratu agar aku memiliki seorang keturunan? Jadi jangan khawatir Peach, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu itu sayang..."jelas Kris yang membuat kening Tao berkerut.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan _ge_? Ingat, Tiffany tak tahu apa apa,jangan sakiti dia _pabbo_!" hardiknya masih dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Kris menyeringai, " Kau tak perlu tahu sayang,kau hanya perlu memberiku sedikit lagi waktu,dan bersabarlah menunggu,aku akan membuktikan ucapanku padamu Peach. Dan sepertinya... Hanya kau lah satu satunya orang yang berani mengatakan jika aku bodoh heum... "jawabnya dengan sedikit gurauannya.

Dan belum sempat Tao membalas ucapannya, Kris sudah kembali membungkam bibir _namja_ itu dengan bibirnya, memagutnya lembut dan semuanya terasa sangat istimewa bagi Kris saat ini, Kris sangat menyadari jika dirinya benar benar membutuhkan _namja_ dibawahnya itu untuk mendesah sekarang juga.

Ia terus memagut bibir itu tanpa bosan,sesekali ia melepas tautan itu sekedar memberi jeda pada Tao untuk menghirup udara sebelum ia kembali meraupnya penuh nafsu.

" Berada jauh darimu selalu mampu membuatku hampir gila,Peach."ucap Kris membelai pipi sang kekasih penuh cinta. Tao tersenyum manis dan menatap lembut pada sang pangeran.

" Aku juga _ge_..."balasnya lirih.

Kris memilih tak menjawabnya, tangannya mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu lilitan benang yang ada ditubuh mereka,sementara matanya tetap membelenggu _namja_ manis itu dalam kuasanya.

Perlahan ia menanggalkan segala atribut dan predikatnya sebagai seorang putra mahkota yang sangat dibencinya akhir akhir ini,_sejak ia bertemu dengan Tao._

Semuanya terhempas kelantai,menyisakan sebuah kalung kecil dari benang merah yang diyakininya sebagai benang pengikat jiwa. Kalung dengan liontin dari Black Pearl yang berbentuk separuh lingkaran yang berkelok. Sama persis dengan kalung yang dikenakan Tao saat ini,hanya saja bedanya, liontin milik Tao berwarna putih dari berlian Excelcior. Dan jika kedua liontin itu disatukan maka akan terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran yang menjadi lambang cinta mereka,Yin Yang.

Hitam yang dilambangkan sebagai sosok Kris yang dingin dan angkuh. Dan putih melambangkan kepolosan,kesabaran dan juga cinta yang suci dari Tao. Mereka menyatu begitu pas dan saling melengkapi.

Dan begitu seluruh penghalang itu enyah,Kris benar benar merasa ringan. Dia benar benar merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri,menjadi manusia biasa,tanpa gelar ataupun jabatan yang membuatnya merasa dibedakan dari yang lain.

Tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sang kekasih yang kini hanya mampu bergerak resah dengan bibir yang mendesah halus.

Kris suka ini,ia suka saat melihat _namja_ yang dicintainya itu tengah terlena oleh sentuhannya.

" Kau seperti candu untukku Peach, bibirmu,suaramu,tubuhmu, semuanya begitu manis dan memabukkan. Dan kau selalu membuatku haus akan desahanmu..."ucapnya sebelum menciumi seluruh permukaan kulit halus itu penuh pemujaan. Sementara sang kekasih hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya,menahan desahannya yang terus menuntut bibirnya untuk bersuara bersamaan dengan gairahnya yang mulai menggelegak didalam sana.

Kris kembali meraup bibir curve itu penuh nafsu,tak sekalipun ia merasa bosan untuk terus memagutnya, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan jika kini bibir itu sudah bengkak oleh ulahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris memberi jeda pada ciumannya,ia menatap pemuda dibawah tubuhnya itu penuh gairah. Tao juga menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu.

" Tahukah kau,rasanya sshhh... Seperti tercekik saat jauh darimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Peach. Apa kau juga mencintaiku my Queen? "tanyanya tetap menatap intens pada kekasihnya saat ia memutuskan untuk memulai penyatuan itu.

Tao mengerang oleh rasa sakit dan panas dibawah sana,namun nikmat yang datang selanjutnya sangatlah besar, membuatnya lupa pada rasa sakit itu.

Ia mengangguk mantap, " Tentu _gegehh_...sshhh... Aku sangat mencintaimu _gege_. Aahhh.."jawabnya disela desahannya yang membuat Kris tersenyum bahagia. Diraupnya lagi bibir curve itu penuh cinta tanpa menghentikan gerakannya dibawah sana.

Bukan,bukan karna Kris meragukan cinta Tao padanya yang membuatnya bertanya demikian. Dan Tao tahu itu, Kris hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa selamanya Tao tetaplah miliknya.

Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan nafsunya yang membuncah keubun ubun,bersamaan dengan gerak untaian kalungnya yang ikut berayun,dan saat ia membenamkan dirinya sedalam mungkin,kalung itupun bertemu pasangannya dan membentuk sebuah kesatuan yang mutlak,Yin Yang.

Ia bergerak teratur dan tak terburu buru,berusaha menghapus segala rasa sakit dan memberi rasa termanis untuk sang kekasih.

Salah besar jika mengira Kris adalah seorang _namja_ yang lembut dan penyayang,karna kenyataannya,ia adalah seorang pangeran yang terkenal akan kebengisannya.

Namun saat bersama Tao,ia akan berubah,bertolak belakang dengan sifat dingin dan angkuhnya,Kris akan selalu menampilkan sisi terbaiknya pada sang kekasih.

Ya,itulah Kris... Dan sebagai seorang pangeran yang memang telah dipersiapkan sejak lahir untuk menjadi seorang raja, Kris tahu betul bagaimana cara _'menyantap hidangannya'_ dengan anggun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris masih terus bergerak menapaki fase demi fase kenikmatannya, dan setiap kali ia menyatukan tubuhnya lebih dalam,ia akan berhenti sejenak untuk mengecup bibir _namja_ manis itu.

Seakan ia terlahir hanya untuk _namja_ dibawahnya itu,semuanya terasa begitu pas ditubuhnya,begitu indah dan juga nikmat.

Dan Kris mengaguminya layaknya ia kagum pada sang pelangi, menghargai dan menjaganya layaknya gelas kristal yang akan retak jika terbentur sedikit saja.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya tak terlalu cepat namun tak juga pelan. Begitu lembut dan penuh pemujaan hingga tak menyisakan rasa sakit sedikitpun,membuat _namja_ yang tengah didera jutaan rasa nikmat itu semakin tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak meminta yang lebih.

Desahannya yang indah bagai melodi menyeruak merdu,dan pinta lirihnya semakin memacunya untuk terus memberi yang terbaik dan juga yang terindah.

" Shhh... Kau... Sangat nikmat eummhhh...Peach!"racaunya memuja,menarik dirinya lalu menghujamkannya sedalam ia mampu,membuat Tao tak tahan lagi untuk menahan dirinya.

" _Gegeehhh_... Aku mau lebih _geeehhh_... Mphhh" pintanya yang membuat Kris nyaris kehilangan kendalinya. Sang pangeran kembali merunduk dan meraup bibir curvenya sekilas, " Sebut namaku lagi Peach,maka akan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. "sahutnya sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Ruangan yang pengap,tubuh yang lengket oleh keringat dan juga cairan mereka, tak membuatnya terlihat akan mengakhiri kegiatannya yang justru semakin panas itu.

Tubuhnya naik turun mengeksplore seluruh gairahnya,menyisakan desahan desahan erotis yang semakin menenggelamkannya pada lautan birahi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih deras diluar sana,dan kedua orang _namja_ itu masih terus menikmati kebersamaan mereka,sesekali desahan dan erangan nikmat mereka terdengar sampai keluar ruangan itu,membuat dua orang _namja_ yang berada diluar ruangan itu hanya bisa saling pandang saat mendengarnya.

" Hhh... Aku tahu mereka saling merindukan,tapi tak harus melakukannya disini juga huh! Dia bahkan seperti tak memikirkan martabatnya sebagai seorang putra mahkota saat bersama bocah panda itu" gerutu salah satu dari dua orang itu.

Dan _namja_ yang satunya lagi terkekeh pelan," Kau ini... Seperti tak mengenalnya saja Chanyeol _ssi_, memangnya sejak kapan dia bisa menahan diri pada pandanya itu huh? " ucapnya kemudian.

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban sang sahabat.

"Dan kurasa, kau juga bisa melakukannya jika kau mau bukan?"lanjut _namja_ itu dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati pedangnya langsung menoleh cepat kearahnya.

" Apa maksudmu penasehat Kim? "tanya Chanyeol menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang dipanggilnya Kim barusan.

Mendapat tatapan tak biasa seperti itu tak membuat _namja_ berpangkat sebagai penasehat pribadi sang pangeran itu takut,ia malah semakin terkekeh geli.

" Ya! Kenapa kau malah mentertawakanku Kim Joon Myeon? " tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

" Jangan pura pura tak mengerti Panglima Park,aku tahu kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan pengawalnya Tao kan? Jadi... Jika kau ingin bukankah kau bisa mampir dulu kesana setelah ini _eoh_? "jawab penasehat Kim dengan senyum kemenangan melihat Chanyeol yang kaget karna ia mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan pengawal Tao itu.

Dan seperti mendapat ilham,Chanyeol menyeringai," Kurasa idemu boleh juga Joon Myeon _hyung_. Ah sudah lama aku tak menginap dikamarnya,kira kira apa masih sehangat dulu _eoh_? "ucapnya tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

Joon Myeon hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat sahabatnya yang menurutnya tak ada bedanya dengan kelakuan sang pangeran.

" Hhhh... Ternyata kau sama saja pervertnya Panglima Park Chanyeol! Astagaaa... Apa salahku Tuhan? Kenapa aku berada didekat orang orang pervert seperti mereka..." desahnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

Sementara itu di istana,seorang wanita dengan baju tidurnya yang terurai menyapu lantai saat ia berjalan mondar mandir tak jelas,tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang,karna terlihat ia sangat gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang kemudian membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu.

" Apa yang membuat anda memanggilku tengah malam seperti ini,yang mulia ratu?"tanyanya sopan pada wanita itu- ratu Victoria.

" Apa kau tahu dimana putra mahkota saat ini pangeran kedua? "tanya sang ratu tanpa basa basi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai pangeran kedua itu mengangguk," Putra mahkota sedang berburu yang mulia."jawabnya tetap dengan nada hormat. Sang ratu berdecih pelan, " Tak perlu berbelit belit Wu Sehun! Aku tahu kau juga mengerti dimana kakakmu itu sebenarnya saat ini."timpal sang ratu dengan nada tak suka. Pangeran kedua atau Wu Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan,ia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan sang ratu yang merupakan ibu kandung sang putra mahkota dan juga dirinya.

" Lalu... Apa yang harus aku lakukan bunda ratu? Yi Fan _hyung_ tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun mengetahui jati diri kekasihnya itu. " akhirnya dia mempercepat pembicaraan itu.

" Aku mau kau temukan orang itu sebelum hari penobatan putra mahkota,Wu Sehun dan... Bunuh dia!"perintah sang ratu tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Pangeran kedua meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum ia mengangguk patuh," Baik! Bunda ratu,akan ananda laksanakan!"jawabnya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Krik krik krik!

Aku tahu pendeskripsianku gagal total,dan ff ini jadi absurd.

Tapi beneran,aku gak bisa buat yang hardcore,ato sejenisnya. Dan sebenarnya aku ga niat bikin ff,ini rencana hanya drabble aja,eh malah kebablasan sepanjang ini.

Dan untuk omakenya itu sengaja aku bikin seperti itu,coz rencana aku low ada waktu aq maw bikin sekuelnya~itupun jika ada yang berminat dan reviewnya mencapai target aku. Karna jujur aku jadi cukup kaget liat review ' A trust' yang aneh buat aku. Review ma yang favoritenya gak sesuai, kekekeke... Tpi gak pa pa kok,itu terserah saja... Cuman minder aja,seburuk itu ea ff aku mpe gak mau review...#pundung

.

.

.

.

Oh ya,buat yang nunggu Love Blind dan Wu Fan or Kris maaf banget coz belum bisa update,jujur masih belum punya banyak waktu buat ngetik.

Tapi tetep bakal aku lanjut kok... Maybe abis ini.

.

.

Oke...thanks yang dah mau mampir kesini buat baca.

.

.

.

**Last**

**I Love TaoRis & You**


End file.
